A Day in the Life
by LupinFan227
Summary: (Complete) Sequel to "Weddings with Weasleys." This is a collection of one-shots, surrounding all the couples from "Weddings," capturing special moments in the families.
1. Impatience

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: George and Hermione's oldest son heads off for his first year of Hogwarts.

A/N- This is a sequel of sorts to my "Weddings with Weasleys." It is a collection of one-shots, capturing moments between each of the Weasley (and Potter) couples. Thanks to all who reviewed the last one, and please do the same for this.

* * *

Impatience

"Mummy? Daddy? Is it time to go yet?"

George untangled his arms from around his wife and turned towards the voice that had rudely interrupted his slumber. He then glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It read 4:30 a.m.

"No, Andrew, it's not time yet," George said sleepily. "Go back to bed, mate."

"All right," Andrew replied and padded back down the hall to his room.

"Hrumpf," George mumbled as his head hit the pillow again.

An hour later, Andrew came back into his parents' room and tiptoed to his mother's side of the bed.

"Mummy," he whispered, "Is it time yet?"

"No," Hermione replied irritably. "Go back to bed. We'll wake you when it's time to get dressed."

"But-" he began.

"Andrew," she said sternly. "Now."

"Fine," he said in a defiant tone. He stomped back to his room again.

"Was that him again?" George asked with a yawn.

"Yes," Hermione replied, turning over and snuggling against her husband. "Honestly, George, he's worse than I was before my first year."

George chuckled and opened one eye to smirk at her. "I find that hard to believe," he said. "And give back the covers." He jerked the sheets back over him, and Hermione sighed. "Don't you make that noise at me, Hermione Weasley. After eleven years, I would have hoped you'd learned to share."

Finally, at eight o'clock, George went to collect Andrew from his room. The boy was sitting, fully dressed, on his bed, reading and waiting patiently. George shook his head. Though the boy was often mischievous, he was his mother's son.

"What're you reading, mate?" he asked.

"_Hogwarts: A History_," Andrew answered.

"You know, I could strangle your mum for giving that to you," George said under his breath. He cleared his throat at his son's puzzled face and said, "Let's go have breakfast, alright?"

The pair headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Hermione was pouring coffee and juice.

She smiled up at her two men before her expression clouded. "Did you not wake Madeline?"

"I thought you did," George replied with a shrug. "I'll go get her."

He ran back up the stairs to his five-year-old daughter's room. He peeked in and saw that she was still asleep. He smiled to himself. If Andrew was his mother's son, Madeline was definitely a "Daddy's girl." She had probably stayed up late thinking up new pranks in her "Joke Journal."

"Maddy, it's time to wake up," he said softly, gently shaking her shoulders.

She stirred a few times before opening her eyes and smiling brightly. "Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck. "I was having the best dream!"

"You were?" he asked, taking a brush from her nightstand to comb out her hair, which was light brown and messy, just like her mother's. "What was it about?"

She clambered into his lap so he could brush her hair and sighed. "You and me and Mummy were eating ice cream in the park. Then a dragon came and you bought him some ice cream. Then it rained, and we all came home."

George chuckled to himself at her imagination. "Where was Andrew?"

Madeline scowled. "He wasn't there," she said simply.

"Well, that's about to be true, you know," George said softly. "He's leaving today and won't be back until Christmas."

"Good," she huffed.

George sighed and set the brush down, turning Madeline to face him. "Don't say that, Maddy. He's your brother."

"But Daddy, he's so…boring," she replied. "He never wants to have any fun. He's always reading or playing by himself."

"But he's still your brother," George answered. "Won't you miss him?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No," she said. "I don't care that he's going."

George shook his head sadly. The two kids were as different as he and Hermione. Yet, he loved her more than anything in the world. He decided not to fight a losing battle. Instead, he stood her up and took her hand.

"Come on, your mum's ruining pancakes for breakfast," he said.

Later that morning, the family was scurrying through King's Cross station. Hermione was struggling to keep up with Andrew, while George and Madeline followed behind at their own pace.

When they breached the barrier, they were met with a bevy of red heads. It seemed as though all the Weasleys and their various families had arrived at the same time.

George surveyed the group before him. Sure enough, everyone but Ron and Katie were there. They were still teaching at Hogwarts, so the train ride was unnecessary. George spotted his twin with his wife and four children. Fred was struggling to keep his own twins corralled, while Angelina held the hands of the two younger ones and watched with an amused expression.

Albus and Minnie were Fred's and Angelina's oldest children, and they were very much Fred and George made over. They were constantly in trouble at primary school and at home. According to Ron and Katie, several of the Hogwarts teachers were fearful of having these two in class. Rumor had it, that's what led to Professor Sprout's retirement.

Madeline quickly scanned the crowd and joined Albus and Minnie in their mischief while George and Hermione got Andrew's trunk onto the train. Andrew had found Sirius, and the two were talking quietly near Remus and Ginny.

Harry and Luna were putting James on the train. Luna was trying to hug her son, but it was awkward with her pregnant belly in the way. Charlie and Cassie had come up from Romania to bring their oldest, Timothy, to the train station. Percy had brought Theodore by himself, since Tonks was on Auror duty. But he seemed to be handling things okay by himself.

George glanced at Hermione to see her dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. He reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Alright, love?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

She nodded against his chest. "I'm okay," she sniffled. "It's just, he's my baby."

He chuckled at her. "I know, but he'll be great, just like his mum," he said softly. She looked up at him with adoring eyes, and he couldn't resist giving her a long kiss.

A chorus of "Ewwww!" was heard from all the children gathered, and Hermione blushed. Andrew, however, thought it was brilliant.

"They're snogging," he whispered to Sirius. "Maybe they'll have another baby."

But Sirius shook his head. "My mum and dad snog all the time, but they're only three of us," he replied. "Come on, it's almost time. Let's go find a seat."

The two boys started off to the train, but their mums called to them, wanting to say good-bye again.

Ginny pulled Sirius into a tight hug, while Remus patted his back. Sirius, being a good boy, hugged his brother and kissed baby Margaret's cheek. He then stood patiently and waited for Andrew.

Hermione hugged and cried over Andrew, until George convinced her to let him go. She did, reluctantly, and George hugged his son. He'd never admit it, but he got a little choked up as well.

Andrew joined Sirius, and they waved to their parents from the train's steps. Suddenly, a scream erupted from the crowd.

"Andrew!!!" Madeline yelled. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and ran towards her brother, who was hurriedly dismounting the train.

"What is it, Maddy?" he asked, concerned.

Madeline threw herself into her brother's arms and burst into tears. "Don't leave me, Andrew," she sobbed.

"Aw, Maddy, it's okay," Andrew replied. "I'll be back at Christmas, before you know it. And I'll owl you all the time, I promise."

"Okay," she whimpered, calming slightly. She kissed his cheek and returned to her parents, where Hermione hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile, George laughed to himself, watching his family. He relished every moment with them, though with the shop's popularity, work was more demanding of his time. Hermione had taken to working primarily from home, so she could be with the kids more, but George didn't have that luxury.

The shop, other than his family, was his pride and joy. And on more than one occasion, Madeline had expressed an interest in inventing some products. Perhaps he'd take her to work with him tomorrow, and give Hermione some peace. Yes, that sounded like a brilliant idea, he thought to himself.

As they exited the station, George put his arm around Hermione and kissed her temple. She was everything to him; she had been for the last twenty years, since he was sixteen.

Next to him, Madeline grasped his hand, still sniffling. He smiled and winked at his daughter. She grinned back.

* * *

Two days later, the George Weasley family received an owl from Andrew. 

_Dear Mum, Dad and Maddy,_

_Hogwarts is great! I got lost a few times yesterday, but it's brilliant here. Headmaster Snape isn't near as scary as Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron said. But Professor Malfoy is mean! He took five points from James yesterday because he didn't like the way he looked at him. _

_So far, my favorite class is Transfiguration, but I like Charms too. Actually, I like all my classes, even Potions, except for Professor Malfoy. _

_I have flying lessons with Aunt Katie this afternoon. I'm a little scared, but Sirius said I'll be fine._

_Me and him and James got into Gryffindor. Albus and Minnie are in Slytherin, and I don't think Professor Malfoy was happy about that. Theodore and Timothy and Rebecca are in Ravenclaw. Uncle Ron wasn't too happy about that, but he said it was better than Slytherin._

_Well, we're about to have lunch. I'll owl tomorrow and tell you about flying._

_Love,_

_Andrew_

_P.S. Tell Maddy not to mess with my stuff. I don't want to come home and find it all covered in pink._

Maddy read the last line and got a devious glint in her eye. Ignoring the warnings of her parents, she darted upstairs to her brother's room. Hermione rolled her eyes and hurried after her. Meanwhile, George leaned back into his chair and smiled to himself.

Yes, George decided, for a thirty-six year old wizard, his life was good.


	2. Daughters

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: Ron celebrates a milestone birthday with the help of his family.

* * *

Daughters

Ron and Katie Weasley were the most popular teachers at Hogwarts. Though Katie was older, Ron had been made Head of Gryffindor House during his third year of teaching, after McGonagall had retired. After all, Ron had been a Gryffindor prefect, Head Boy and Quidditch captain. He was the most decorated Weasley in Gryffindor history, surpassing his three eldest brothers. Katie, however, was perfectly happy being the school's unofficial "Quidditch Mistress."

Ron and Katie were the best of friends. After they'd started teaching the same year, they developed a close camaraderie, being the two youngest teachers on staff. This helped when it came time for them to get married.

They had an awkward first month of marriage. Neither was incredibly experienced when it came to relationships, so the physical aspect of their marriage was humorous to say the least.

Bill would tell Ron many years later that "Once he and Katie figured things out, they couldn't stop, and since they apparently weren't good at Charms, contraception was never used."

In the first six years of their marriage, Katie gave birth to four daughters. First was Rebecca; next came Lily, two years later, and another year after that Mary arrived. Finally, Allison was born a year later to complete the quartet.

Rebecca was a miniature version of Katie; she was a rough and tumble tomboy who loved to fly and play Quidditch. Lily was the anti-Rebecca. She was a prim and proper young lady who hated getting dirty. Ron wasn't sure what to do with her, so he took to spoiling her rotten and calling her "Princess." Mary was a good mixture of the two, though she took after Ron in his awkwardness. Allison had been born almost two months early, and she was often frail and sickly. Her parents and sisters coddled her and turned her into the typical "baby" sibling.

No matter how much Ron loved his girls, he longed for a son. Like every Weasley man, he wanted a boy to carry on the family name. All his other brothers had at least one boy, and he felt left out.

He kept pestering Katie to try again for a boy, and she wasn't opposed to another child. She's always joked they'd have enough kids to have their own Quidditch team. Unfortunately, Lily and Allison hated Quidditch. Ron said they would have to be the "reserves."

* * *

It was Ron's fortieth birthday, and Katie had planned a huge surprise party for him in Hogsmeade. All his family was coming, with all their children. Needless to say, the Three Broomsticks was closed, except for the Weasley party. His four daughters had received permission from Headmaster Snape to leave Hogwarts grounds early in the afternoon to help their mother set up. 

Ron merely thought he was having dinner with his immediate family that evening, so he was stunned when he walked in the pub to a chorus of "Surprise!" from the entire Weasley clan.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, gripping his heart in mock pain. "Katie, don't do this to an old man!"

"Old, my arse," Katie replied, kissing his lips. "If you're old, I'm ancient. Remember I've got two years on you."

He returned her kiss and began hugging and shaking hands with everyone there. He didn't think he could ever get over being shocked at his mother's white hair and his father's nearly bald head. But they were still loving and cheery, and it always warmed Ron's heart to be hugged by his mother.

Remus, who was almost also completely grey-haired, shook his brother-in-law's hand enthusiastically.

"Good to see you, Ron," he said, smiling. "Ginny and I were just saying you and the family should come over during Easter holidays. We don't get to see you as much as we'd like."

"Thanks, Remus," Ron replied. "I've been meaning to owl you. I was sorry to hear about the baby. How're you both doing?"

Remus' expression clouded slightly. He and Ginny's fourth child had been born two months ago, but he had not survived longer than two days. Healers suspected severe heart defects that couldn't be repaired.

"We're doing as well as can be," he said quietly. "Ginny is the strongest woman I know."

"That she is, Remus," Ron said fondly. "That she is." He grasped the older man's shoulder. "If there's anything you need, please let me know."

"We will," Remus said. "And thanks for your help with Sirius and John through all this. You've been a real help."

Ron was about to respond when his sister hugged him from behind. "There's the birthday boy!" she squealed.

"I'm hardly a boy, Gin," he said, turning to properly hug his sister. "How're you?"

"Better every day, Ron," she replied, smiling genuinely. "Remus is my rock, you know." She took her husband's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Ron watched them enviously. They had a deep, passionate love; one that was evident to anyone watching them. It wasn't that Ron and Katie didn't love each other. They did, immensely. But it was a love that had grown over time and friendship. He wouldn't trade Katie or the girls for anything in the world.

* * *

Ron roamed throughout the pub, randomly talking to people. Fred involved him in a deep discussion about the latest product in the Wheezes' Canadian stores. Having grown bored, Ron excused himself after several minutes and went to find Katie. Instead, he bumped into Hermione. 

"Hi, handsome," she said, kissing his cheek.

He winked at her, and said, "Better not let my wife hear you say that."

"Or my husband," she said with a laugh.

"You've still got him fooled, telling him he's the best-looking Weasley, do you?" Ron asked.

"Of course," she said. They sat down at a table, and Hermione reached over to take his hand. "Look at us, Ron," she said wistfully. "We practically have grown children. We're married . . . and not to each other!"

Ron laughed loudly. "I know! You know when I married Katie, I lost a bet with Harry. Right after we all finished Hogwarts, he and I made a bet. I said that I'd eventually marry you, and he said you'd never do it."

"He was right, you know," Hermione said. "I never would have married you. I loved you, of course, but not like that. And now, I can't imagine being with anyone other than George. He's my whole life, he and the kids."

"Hermione, I loved you from the first time we met on the train, and you told me I had dirt on my nose. But somewhere along the way, I didn't love you like that anymore. You're my sister now, and I'm glad. You make my brother happy, and that's all I care about. Besides, Katie would kick my arse if I didn't love her."

"I'm glad you're happy, Ron," she said tenderly. "You have a beautiful family, and everyone here loves you. I hope this has been a good birthday for you."

Ron squeezed her hand. "The best."

* * *

"I would like to propose a toast," Bill said, once he had everyone's attention. He raised his glass, and everyone followed suit. "To my youngest brother, Ron. He may not be as good-looking as me, as risky as Charlie, as smart as Percy, as troublesome as the twins, or as loving as Ginny. But he's the best brother any of us could have asked for, and he's the best man, not only in this room, but in any room. Happy Birthday, Ron!" 

After blowing out his candles, Ron rose to give his birthday speech.

"First of all, thanks for coming," he began. "It's hard to believe I'm forty! But, at least my lovely wife beat me to it." He paused to pull Katie close to him and kiss her. "It seems like just yesterday, Harry and Hermione and I were dealing with three-headed dogs and basilisks." He smiled in turn to Harry and Luna and Hermione and George. "But time flies when you're having fun, eh?

I want to thank Katie and the girls for putting this party together. I will admit, I was a bit surprised, but happy just the same.

It's really hard to believe that Rebecca will be finishing school in two years. Now that makes me feel old. I'm so proud of all four of my daughters. You girls and your mum are the reason I get up every morning, and I love you all."

He kissed all his daughters in turn before returning to wrap Katie in his arms.

"I have something to tell you later," she whispered in his ear.

"Why wait?" he smirked, hurrying them off to the loo.

"So what is it?" he asked as he started to kiss the spot she liked, just below her ear. She purred at his ministrations.

"I'm not sure how you'll feel about it," she murmured, sliding her hands up under his shirt to feel his still-taut muscles.

Suddenly, Ron pulled away and gawked at her. "Bloody hell, Katie," he sputtered, "if you tell me you're pregnant again, I'll divorce you this instant."

She turned white as a sheet, and her lower lip quivered. "Well, you'd better call a barrister then," she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you really?" Ron asked, disbelievingly. She nodded, and he pulled her close to him tenderly. "Katie, I was just joking. Really, I was. I never thought that's what it was."

"You're not upset?" she asked tearfully.

"No, love," he said, rubbing circles on her back, "how could I be?" He pulled back slightly to smile down at her. "We haven't finished with our Quidditch team yet."

She laughed and swatted his bum. "You're horrible," she teased.

"Yes, but you love me," he retorted.

"More than anything." Katie stretched up to kiss him gently, but the kiss soon became passionate . . .

A half hour later, while they were readjusting their clothing, Ron said, thoughtfully, "I know what I want to name her."

"Who?" Katie asked, reaching up to wipe lipstick off his neck.

"The new baby."

"Who says it will be a girl?" Katie asked. "Maybe this one's a boy."

"Katie," Ron patronized. "I've let it go; so should you. We have girls. All girls. No boys. Anyway, I want to name this one after my sister. What do you think?"

Katie's face spread into a wide smiled. "I think that's perfect."

"Ginevra Katherine Weasley," Ron said, testing the name. "It's perfect."

They kissed once more before heading out of the loo, back to the party, to answer to all of Ron's brothers for their extended absence.


	3. Epiphany

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: Why is it that in moments of crisis our clearest, rawest emotions float to the surface? Percy wonders why it took him so long to realize the obvious.

* * *

Epiphany

I remember the moment I fell in love with my wife.

It was four years ago. Our oldest son, Theodore, was in his second year at Hogwarts. I was the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Tonks was still working as an Auror.

We'd gotten married by orders of the Ministry, so we didn't bother pretending we were in love. Not that I didn't enjoy her company, mind you. She was a lovely girl, very intelligent and funny. But after Penelope broke my heart, I'd closed it off from those sorts of feelings.

After Theo was born, we went back to separate beds. I didn't feel it was practical to share a bed, since our token child had been born, and she agreed.

Tonks and I had a lovely friendship. She got along well with my family and I hers. She was an excellent mother and helped me be a good father. I had always doubted my abilities with children, but she showed me how to love our son and be patient with him.

Theo took after Tonks in his clumsiness, but he was definitely studious and well behaved, like me. He was the center of our lives, and I was so grateful to Tonks for him. But that was all she and I had, mutual respect and admiration, until that day.

* * *

I was sitting in my office going over some reports from the French Ministry when my secretary burst into my office. She was quite pale and shaking. 

"Padma?" I asked. "What is it?"

"It's your wife, sir," she replied. The poor girl looked as though she was about to cry.

"Tonks? She's here?" I stood up. I had not been expecting Tonks this morning. When I'd left home earlier, we talked about meeting somewhere for dinner later that evening.

"No, sir," Padma said. "There's been an accident. She's been taken to St. Mungo's."

"What?" My heart immediately started pounding in my chest. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir," she answered. "An Auror just Floo'ed and told me to get you immediately."

I grabbed my cloak from the stand and turned back to Padma. "Cancel all my appointments for the rest of today and tomorrow as well. Have Tonks' supervisor meet me at St. Mungo's. Floo her mother to tell her what happened. Floo my mother as well. And my sister, Ginny, too. We may need several potions made. I'll try and Floo you later." Without another word, I Apparated to the hospital.

The Healer and Tonks' boss met me in the hallway when I reached the ward. "My wife," I said, "Nymphadora Weasley, how is she?"

"She's had quite a scare, and she's not out of the woods yet," the Healer answered.

"What happened?" I asked again. I was getting irritated. No one would tell me how this had happened.

"She was responding to an emergency from a shop near Knockturn Alley," the Healer said. "There was a scuffle and some harsh curses were cast. She got caught in the crossfire while trying to restore order."

"Do you know who cast it?" I asked her boss.

"Yes, he's in custody now," he answered.

"I want him before the Wizengamot by the end of business today. I want charges of assaulting an Auror, assault with a hazardous hex, resisting arrest anddisturbing the peace brought against him," I demanded.

"Mr. Weasley," the Auror said, "I understand you're upset, but let's remain calm." He put a hand on my arm and before I could stop myself, I pushed him hard.

"Let's talk about remaining calm when it's your wife lying in there," I spat. I turned to the Healer. "Please take me to my wife immediately."

He took me into the room, and I walked towards her. She was lying flat on her back, and her eyes were closed. "She's just sleeping," the Healer assured me.

For a moment, I wondered if this was the right woman, but then I realized that if she had lost consciousness, her Metamorphmagus abilities ceased. This must be her, actually her. She was beautiful.

Her heart-shaped, fair-skinned face was framed by black, wavy hair. She had a small, pointed nose, which made me truly appreciate, for the first time, that she was Sirius Black's cousin. Her lips were pale pink and quite full. This was the first time I'd ever seen the real Tonks.

Oddly enough, I felt like one of those Muggle fairy-tale knights, coming to awaken the princess. That's how beautiful and perfect she was to me.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed and gently took her hand right in mine. Her left hand was bandaged, and I noticed that her wedding ring was missing. I assumed it was lost, and I made a mental note to replace it as soon as possible.

The Healer was still in the room and came to stand behind me. "She won't be able to change her appearance for a few days, and her scars should fade by tomorrow. Luckily, there wasn't much internal damage. A rib punctured her lung, but we repaired it quickly. She's lucky her partner brought her here right away. Any longer, and we might not have been able to save her. But if she feels up to it, she can go home the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said.

He left, and I stayed there, holding her hand. The medi-witches, my mother and Andromeda tried to get me to go home for a while to sleep or eat something, but I refused to leave her.

Later, I would explain to Tonks that everything hit me at once- that she could be lost so easily; that I would be left to raise our son alone; that I would never hear her trip over the cloak stand in the foyer of our house again; I would never hear the quiet whimpers in her sleep again. It frightened me.

But what frightened me more than losing Tonks was how I would feel about losing her. In the clearest of moments, I knew that if I lost her, I would not be able to go on living.

It was no secret when we married that I wasn't very popular with my family. They loved me, but I wasn't the first one they called when something happened. But Tonks brought out my light-hearted side, one that I didn't even know I had. She made me feel alive and happy, happier than I'd ever been.

Finally, after twelve hours, Andromeda convinced me to at least have a cup of tea. Remus and Ginny sat with me in the teashop and tried to make me feel better, but I didn't. I just wanted to go back to Tonks' side.

We went back up to her ward, and Mum met me in the hallway. "She's awake," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "And she's asking for you."

I hurried into the room, and Andromeda discreetly excused herself. I returned to my chair by her bed, and Tonks smiled weakly up at me.

"Tonks…" I tried to say more, but seeing her look at me was too much. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Percy, don't cry," she said softly, taking my hand in hers. "In a day or two, I'll be as good as new."

"I was so scared," I said. "I was so scared I would lose you."

"Lose me?" she said with a forced laugh. "You can't even darn your own socks, Perce. You think I'm leaving you? Not a chance, love."

I managed to smile at her. "I love you," I blurted.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Percy…wow…I don't know what to say." She was stammering for words, and I didn't know what to do.

"It's okay," I said finally. "I just wanted you to know." I stood to leave, but she pulled me onto the bed next to her.

"Percy, I'm just surprised is all," she said. "I do love you, too."

That did it. The tears started again, and we held each other for a long time until I stopped crying. When I did, I kissed her. Unlike our few other kisses that were devoid of anything but friendship, this kiss was filled with love and understanding and passion. To be honest, I didn't know I had all that in me.

I pulled back and looked at her face and realized something. "Tonks," I said, "I never knew how beautiful you were. Why don't you ever let anyone see you?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think anyone would like how I really looked."

"Well, I do," I insisted to her. "I wouldn't mind seeing you like this more often." I intertwined our hands and remembered something. "Your ring… Don't worry. We'll get another one as soon as you're released."

"A new ring?" she asked. She looked puzzled. "Why? My ring is right here." She reached under the neckline of her gown and pulled out a chain with her ring on it. "I always wear it under my Auror robes. That way, it doesn't get lost, and it's closer to my heart," she said reaching up to kiss me again quickly.

"I love you," I said again.

She giggled. "Wotcher, Percy. You're getting all sappy on me."

"I can't help it," I said, stroking her hair. "Do you know how long it's been since I've felt like this?"

She shook her head, and I shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "You know about Penny, right?" At her nod, I continued, "She cheated on me with someone we knew from school, someone I knew quite well. I was crushed. That was before I reconciled with my family, so I was completely alone."

"Oh, Perce," Tonks said, squeezing my hand.

"Finally, I ran into Bill one day in Diagon Alley, and I told him everything; how I was sorry for hurting the family; how I was heartbroken over Penny. He helped me find myself again, but I swore I'd never fall in love again. My career and my family were all that mattered to me.

"Then that stupid law got passed, and we had to get married. I was so glad that I at least knew you and liked you. And I'm so grateful to you for Theo. I never thought I'd be a father, much less a good one, but you've helped me."

"But you're a wonderful father," she said. "Theo adores you."

"It's you he adores," I replied, caressing her cheek. "You're a natural mother. At times, I wish we had more children."

"We can change that, you know," she said, teasing me.

"Tonks, I never thought I would fall in love with you, and to know that you feel the same way makes me feel complete as a man," I told her. She nuzzled her face into my chest, and I held her close for a while.

"When you're feeling better, I want to make love to you, just you, looking like this," I murmured.

"Percy!" she squealed.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand why she was so upset.

"Sorry, I've just never heard you say anything like that before," she replied.

I smiled at her. "I daresay you'll be hearing a lot more things like that from now on." I leaned down to kiss her again, this time deeply and slowly.

"Oh, and when you come home, I want to discuss your job," I said, trying not to sound too stern.

"That reminds me," she said with a small smirk. "I need to talk to Remus, see if I can change to training new Aurors instead of being in the field."

"Good plan," I said.

I held her in my arms until she fell asleep again.

* * *

Three days later, I brought Tonks home from the hospital. Theo was allowed to come home that weekend to see his Mum. That weekend, I fell in love all over again with my family. 

A year later, Samuel was born, and I realized that there was nothing more beautiful than watching a mother with her new baby. I made Tonks promise to have more children, but she reckons we ought to practice a bit more. If there's one thing I've learned about marriage, it's that it's best to not argue with your wife.


	4. Peace

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: Sometimes finding peace is learning to let go, especially to the ones you love and want to stay with you forever.

&

Peace

_Boy-Who-Lived Buries Wife_  
_By Robert Creevey_

_It was a sad day for the Potter family today. The man who saved the wizarding world from the Dark Lord, the man who'd suffered so many losses so young in his life laid to rest his wife and the mother of his children. Harry Potter, along with his two children, James and Julia, attended the memorial today of Luna Lovegood Potter, spreading her ashes across the grounds of the Potter estate._

_The ceremony, which reportedly included poetry readings and a eulogy from Mr. Potter, was very brief and attended only by close friends._

_Potter, as many will recall, defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shortly after finishing his seventh year at Hogwarts, where the late Mrs. Potter was still a student._

_The two married six years later, following passage of the unpopular Marriage Law. Mr. and Mrs. Potter both worked as Unspeakables in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries until the birth of their first child, James. Following his birth, Mrs. Potter remained at home with her child._

_Mrs. Potter's life was not void of its own tragedy. Her mother was killed by her own experimental spell when Mrs. Potter was nine years old, and her father, Lawrence, died unexpectedly seven years ago. Mrs. Potter was mortally cursed while searching the Ural Mountains for the mysterious White-winged Salabat. She had been in the "Place Between" for the last seven years._

_Mr. Potter continues to work in the Department of Mysteries with his son, James. Julia Potter, recent graduate of Hogwarts, is said to be engaged to Scott Thomas, son of noted financier Dean Thomas who owns both Puddlemere United Quidditch Team and the Muggle West Ham Soccer Team. Mr. Thomas, a schoolmate of Mr. Potter's, was also in attendance. _

_The Potter family declined comment on today's ceremony._

_&_

Julia was the second child and only daughter of Harry and Luna Potter. She was born when their oldest, James, was in his first year at Hogwarts. In all honesty, Luna preferred having her children spaced this far apart. In his eleven years before he went off to school, James had his mother's undivided attention. Now, Julia had the same devotedness.

After James finished Hogwarts, the Potters had a four-year reprieve from school. During that time, James joined Harry in doing research in the Department of Mysteries. Luna had taken up proofreading articles for her father, so she could remain at home with Julia.

The summer before Julia started at Hogwarts, Luna's father died after suffering a massive heart attack. Luna was devastated, but she resolved to remain strong, knowing that he had lived a full life and was now reunited with her mother.

Shortly after the funeral, Harry and Luna went to her father's office at _The_ _Quibbler_ to go through his things. They had boxed up just about everything in the office when Luna found an unfinished article. She rolled up the parchment and tucked it into her robes to read later.

Before bed that night, Luna unrolled the parchment and read her father's notes. Her eyes widened at the words. Apparently, her father had been searching for a mysterious creature, said to live in the mountains of Russia. His notes explained that he'd scheduled an expedition to look for it. The trip was set for the next month.

&

"I'm going Harry," she said casually in the breezy voice he loved.

"Luna, please don't go, not yet," Harry insisted. "Can't you wait until later, when I can go with you?"

Luna shook her head, her dark blonde hair shaking back and forth. "If I wait until then, it will be too cold. Besides, my father had already set everything up. Please, Harry, I have to do this…for my father and my mother. I know they're together now, and I need to honor their memory."

Harry sighed, defeated. He knew arguing with her was pointless. Once Luna made her mind up about something, it was set. He first learned this many years ago, when she insisted on going with him to save his godfather.

"Please take someone with you," he pleaded, taking her hand.

She squeezed his hand affectionately. "Once I Apparate to Russia, a guide will meet me and take me into the mountains. I promise I won't be alone, and I'll be careful." She allowed him to pull her closer into a warm embrace. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Luna," he said before kissing her softly.

She pulled away from him, giving him a sad smile, before she picked up her bag and Apparated out of their house.

&

Though it was July, it was still cold in the dark caves of the Ural Mountains. The high-pitched screeching heard when they first entered the cave had spooked her guide. He promised to wait outside for her, though he tried to convince her not to go in.

Luna tightened her cloak around her and kept her wand at the ready. If this creature was anything close to her father's notes, she needed to be prepared. The light from her wand's tip was only enough to see five feet in front of her, so she moved slowly, making sure each step was one to be taken on firm ground.

Suddenly, she heard the screeching again, and she resisted the urge to cover her ears. She was getting closer, and she knew it. She palmed her camera in her pocket and kept moving forward.

As she inched further, she began to hear very shallow, very scratchy breathing coming from just above her. She slowly raised her wand and gasped at the sight.

The thing handing from the cave's ceiling was a truly gruesome creature. It was small, slimy and winged. Luna could only think of it as a salamander with bat wings. The most disturbing thing about it, though, was that it was entirely white, and its wings were slightly furry.

She deftly removed her camera and raised it to her eye, snapping a quick picture. At the sound of the shutter snapping, the creature wrenched its eyes open, and Luna screamed. Its eyes were small, beady and blood red. The creature let out a loud screech as it released itself from the ceiling of the cave.

Before she knew what was happening, it darted towards her. She raised her hands, thinking it was physically attacking her, but instead, it let out a long, shallow breath as it flew over her, showering the blonde witch in a white frost.

As if she'd been cast with a "_Petrificus Totalus_," Luna's arms and legs snapped together and she fell to the ground in a frozen faint.

The guide, completely forgetting his own fears, shot red sparks from his wand into the air and ran into the cave, searching for the witch.

Other guides immediately Apparated to the scene, just as Luna's guide was bringing her lifeless body out, her hand still clutching the camera.

&

"She's not dead?" Harry asked. He touched Luna's cheek and shivered at the coldness of it. He glanced around the bare Russian hospital room and shuddered.

"No, sir," the Healer replied in a thick Russian accent. "But she's not alive either. To be honest, I'm not sure what to think. This creature in the picture she took… I've never seen it before."

James stood behind his father and sighed. "She's at the Place Between, Dad."

The Healer looked at the two Unspeakables with a puzzled look. "What's the 'Place Between'?"

Not turning to look at him, Harry continued caressing Luna's face and said, "It's the space between living and dead. She's in neither place completely, yet parts of her and in both. There's nothing that can be done. All we can do is hope." He sighed and leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear.

After several moments, he stood fully erect again and brushed a tear away from his eye. He looked to his son and smiled slightly. "Let's take her home, James."

The younger man nodded and watched as his father gathered his mother close to him and Disapparated. He thanked the Healer and followed.

They laid Luna out in the first floor spare bedroom, right next to hers and Harry's room. There was nothing to do about the coldness of her body, but Harry felt better wrapping blankets around her. He stayed with her day and night for several months. Finally, though, he couldn't do it anymore.

Harry summoned a medi-witch from St. Mungo's to stay with her during the day. At night, he would read to her and talk to her, hoping that somewhere Luna could hear him.

He made sure there were fresh flowers in her room every day, and he read the _Daily Prophet_ and even _The Quibbler_ to her every night.

When Julia left for Hogwarts two weeks later, James had to take her to the Station. Harry had broken down that morning; heartbroken that Luna wouldn't be able to see her daughter off to school.

Years passed with Luna in her perpetually frozen state, caught in the Place Between, but life in the land of the living went on without her.

&

"Julia, I'm so proud of you," Harry said, hugging his daughter.

Julia had just finished her last year at Hogwarts, and the three Potters were having a celebratory dinner.

"Thanks, Dad," Julia replied. "You, too, James." Her brother beamed at her.

"So, is there anything special you want for graduating?" Harry asked, taking a sip of wine.

Julia smiled and glanced toward the door of the room where her mother lay, where her mother had been for the last seven years.

The first year had been extremely difficult for the family. Julia had been sad and withdrawn at Hogwarts; James had been depressed and angry. But Harry was the worst. He'd returned to Russia to seek the creature that claimed Luna. He found it and killed it with a powerful blasting curse. After that, he began with the experiments.

Harry worked tirelessly on various spells and charms, hoping to free Luna from the Place Between, to bring her back to the living, but he had been unsuccessful with every attempt.

"Yes, Dad, there is something I want to do," Julia said, turning back to her father and brother. "It's something we all need to do."

"What's that, love?" he asked.

"I want to let Mum go," she said quietly. "It's been seven years. I think it's time."

The Potter house was completely silent for several minutes before James finally spoke. "She's right, Dad," he said. "Mum wouldn't want to be stuck in the middle. She'd want to be free. You need to move on. We all do."

Harry looked at his children and smiled a wry smile. "I guess I have been selfish, haven't I?" he asked. "Keeping her alive like this. When I finally realized a year ago that nothing would free her of this spell, I should have let her go then, but I guess I just wasn't ready." He paused, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. "You're right, James. She wouldn't want this."

&

"Mr. Potter, unfortunately, there are only two ways to release the spell. One is the Killing Curse-" the Healer said, but was interrupted.

"I'm not going to Avada Kedavra my wife!" Harry hissed.

"Then I'm afraid your only other option is to burn the body. Due to the frozen nature of the spell, that is the only other way," the Healer sighed sadly.

"Fine," Harry said tersely. "Get her ready."

An hour later, Harry, James and Julia stood in the garden of their home, staring at the pyre. Julia cried silently while James held her.

Harry bowed his head for several moments before softly kissing Luna's lips one last time. "Be free my love," he whispered.

Stepping back to his children, he pointed his wand at the pyre, and the three remaining Potters said, "_Incendio!_"

&

Harry fell into a fitful sleep that night. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. Though he'd slept alone for seven years, the emptiness seemed so much heavier now, so final.

After several hours, sleep finally took him over, and his dreams crept to the forefront of his mind.

"_Harry?" Luna beckoned. _

"_Luna?" he replied, sitting up in bed. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He turned towards the voice and grinned. "Luna, you're here!"_

_He leapt from the bed and ran to her, engulfing her in his arms. She felt alive and warm. Harry cried into her hair for several moments before he pulled back to look at her. _

"_You're more beautiful than ever," he said, softly stroking her cheek._

"_I love you, Harry," Luna said, running her hands over his salt and pepper hair. "You were my everything."_

"_Luna…" he said before lowering his head to kiss her. Her lips were soft under his, and he poured his every emotion in the kiss. _

"_Harry," she said when he pulled back, "thank you for letting me go. You've given me peace." She reached up to kiss him again._

"_Now you can have yours," she said softly before pulling out of his embrace and backing away._

"_Where are you going?" Harry asked. "Stay with me!"_

"_I can't," she said simply. "My place is no longer here. Yours is. I will always love you. Live long, my love, and live well." She pressed her hand over her heart and disappeared._

In his bed, Harry smiled and turned over once again before falling into the deepest sleep he'd had in seven years.


	5. Bliss

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: How is it that with one word, our children can make all our troubles go away? After a terrible day, Charlie comes home to his darling wife and his dirty son.

A/N: Okay, this one is happy! Will everyone stop crying now???

&

Bliss

Charlie Weasley was covered from head to toe in soot and slime. The adolescent dragon he was training had gotten quite ornery with him. On top of that, his boss had chastised him for being late again.

He looked down at his soiled clothes and grimaced. He knew that Cassie hated it when he came home filthy, so he hastily cast several Cleaning Charms on himself before he Apparated to their house.

Cassie was sitting in her easy chair reading while young Alexander played on the floor. Her pixie brown hair shined in the firelight, and her big brown eyes danced across the pages she was reading. Cassie had spread his quilt on the hard, stone floor, and Alex had his toys spread all over it. He seemed most interested in his stuffed hippogriff, a gift from his Uncle Ron.

Unfortunately, Alex had apparently been playing outside earlier in the day. He had dirt and grass caked onto his clothes, and Charlie could see the same mud on the bottom of his tiny, bare feet.

Cassie smiled sympathetically up at him. "I'm sorry you had a bad day, love," she said, closing her book.

"How'd you know?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"It came to me last night," she explained simply before reaching up to hug and kiss him. She traced her index finger across a burn on his cheek.

"Did you get him trained?" she asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet, though by the end of the day, he'd stopped breathing fire on my head and opted for my arms."

He hugged Cassie tightly to him and breathed in the apple scent from her hair. Charlie was not the laziest Weasley, in that he tried to get out of work. But when it came to romance, he never took the time. He was so relieved to be chosen for the Ministry-arranged marriages a year ago; he was even more relieved to be matched with Cassie, a lovely Scottish woman, who, coincidentally, was a Seer.

The minute she told Charlie of her vision of marrying a redheaded man, he was smitten. Since then, they had been inseparable. They'd been the first of the Weasleys to marry but the last to conceive their first child, although not for a lack of trying. Alexander had been born five days before their first anniversary.

Now, two years later, he was an adventurous little boy who was his father's clone. Alex was small, round and covered in freckles, and his red hair was curly. Cassie often joked that she didn't need to see baby pictures of Charlie because she could look at Alex for reference.

Charlie finally released Cassie from his arms, and he kissed her nose. "And how was your day?"

"Oh, fine," she said with a yawn. "Alex managed to bring in half the compost pile with him this afternoon, but I did manage to finish those reports for your brother. I Owled them to him just before you came home."

Cassie continued to work with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and she reported directly to Percy. This left her with the luxury of working from home.

"How about a glass of _Tuica_ before dinner?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and accepted the glass of plum brandy from his wife as he eased himself onto the sofa. Alex toddled over to him and hugged his leg.

Charlie grinned, setting his drink down, and reached down to pick his son up. Setting the toddler on his knee, Charlie tickled his son. When Alex giggled, Charlie hugged him to his chest.

"He's got a beautiful laugh, doesn't he?" Cassie asked in her Scottish accent.

"Just like his mum," Charlie answered, beaming at her.

"Could you be a love and give him a bath before dinner?" Cassie asked.

Charlie stared at her blankly for a moment. Cassie was always the one to bathe Alex, and he was tired.

"Aren't you going to do it?" he asked irritably.

"No, love," she replied with a wink. "I can't See myself doing it tonight."

"But I don't know how," Charlie whined.

Cassie chuckled at him. "You'll be fine. You've seen me do it loads of times. Besides, if you do a good job, I'll make you some _saraille _for dessert."

Oh, that woman knew how to bribe him, Charlie grumbled to himself. He reluctantly stood and carried Alex off to the bath.

After filling the tub a few inches deep with warm water and undressing the young boy, Charlie lowered him into the bath seat his mum had given them.

"Why your mum insists on bathing you the Muggle way is beyond me," he said to the boy. Alex giggled in response.

"Okay, let's see," Charlie said softly. He picked up two bottles from the edge of the tub. "One of these is soap, and the other is shampoo. Can't you just use one?" He scratched his head in confusion as he read the bottle labels.

Alex began to whimper after being ignored and left naked in the tub. When Charlie turned to look at him, Alex reached for his basket of bath toys in the corner.

"Which one do you want, mate?" Charlie asked. He picked up one. "The little boat-thing?" Alex kept reaching. "This one?" No luck, as Alex started to cry in earnest.

Finally Charlie picked up the bright yellow rubber duck Harry had sent. "This one?" Alex let out a happy gurgle. "We have a winner!" Charlie exclaimed. "Rubber ducky, you're the one!"

While his son busied himself with his bath companion, Charlie awkwardly lathered a washcloth with some soap and began to wash his son. He felt pretty proud of himself. Sadly, though, he had not gotten to the boy's feet.

The mud on Alex's feet had dried, making it more difficult to clean. Charlie grabbed one ankle and scrubbed at the chubby little foot, before Alex wrenched it away with a pained grunt.

"I'm sorry, mate," Charlie said. "But it's got to be clean." He made a grab for the foot again, but Alex was too quick. He kicked his father's arm into the water, soaking it.

"Come on, Alexander!" Charlie cried. "Let Da get that mud off!"

"Unh!" Alex whined.

After several more tries, Charlie managed to get both feet clean, but Alex did not go down without a fight. Charlie was sure his arms had several bruises on them.

"You're definitely going to be a Beater at Quidditch, aren't you?" Charlie asked.

The rubber ducky had floated away from Alex, but he was now more intrigued with the bottle of shampoo that Charlie had left on the tub's edge. After knocking it into the tub, Alex squeezed it, and a jet of shampoo and bubbles shot out of it… straight into Charlie's face.

"Alex," he yelled. "No!" His son merely giggled in reply.

Charlie removed the offensive bottle from the tub, tossing it carelessly behind him. He went back to washing his son's unruly hair.

Sadly, though, Alex grew bored and quickly discovered that forcing his hands into the water caused a big splash. He hit the water several times, spraying Charlie.

Charlie tried to hold his son's hands with one of his, while washing his hair with the other. But Alex struggled free. Finally, Charlie sat back, defeated.

"I've worked with dragons for almost fifteen years," he said to psych himself up. "Surely I can give my own son a bath."

He sighed and with renewed strength resumed washing Alex's hair. Just as he was finishing, Alex splashed him again. This time, Charlie's entire frame was drenched. "Why must you do this to me?" Charlie moaned.

Alex giggled up at Charlie. "Da!" he cried. "Da-da!"

"What?" Charlie said, his face breaking into a wide smile. "What did you say?"

"Da!" Alex cried again.

"Cassie!" Charlie yelled. "Cassie, get in here! Alexander's talking!"

Moments later, Cassie appeared in the doorway. She looked at her son's washed hair and her husband's saturated hair and clothes and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Having trouble?" she asked.

Charlie glared at her before remembering why he'd summoned her. "He talked!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Cassie asked excitedly. "What did he say?"

"He said 'Da,'" Charlie said proudly.

"Charlie, dear," Cassie said, "he was probably just making sounds."

"No," Charlie insisted. "He knows me; he knows I'm Da." At her skeptical expression, he said, "Look."

He turned towards their son and said, "Alex, who'm I?" He pointed at himself.

"Da!" Alex answered.

Cassie broke into tears before kneeling down and hugging Charlie. She kissed him fiercely. "He said his first word!" she exclaimed.

"I know, and it's Da!" Charlie cried giddily.

Alex watched his parents kiss again before he felt ignored. "Da!" he whined, reaching up for Charlie.

Cassie handed Charlie a towel so he could wrap the boy in it. "We've got to Owl Mum," Charlie said. "And Bill, too. I don't think Marie was this young when she said her first words."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Let's eat dinner first; then we can Owl or Floo whoever you want."

"I love you. You know that?" Charlie said.

Cassie smiled and kissed him. "I know. I love you too," she replied. "And you too," she said kissing Alex's cheek. "This is what pure bliss feels like."

"You entirely right," Charlie said, kissing his son. "Pure bliss."

&

Saraille- a Romanian dessert of almond cake soaked in syrup


	6. Loneliness

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: All flowers die, but sometimes they just go away. In the case of Bill Weasley, his flower left him alone with five children.

* * *

Loneliness

It seemed so "modern," really. Bill Weasley was a single father. Lots of witches and wizards these days were single parents. Of course, most of those lost their spouses during the Second War. Bill's situation was different…the opposite really.

He and Fleur had married in the midst of the War. He wanted to give her children, so that, in case he died, she would always have part of him with her. They got pregnant straight away, and Marie was born less than a year after they married. Luc had been conceived during the post-war celebration that had lasted for weeks. Two years after that, twins Bridget and Bradley arrived.

Then, all Bill's brothers and sister got married by order of the Ministry and had children within a year. Suddenly, Bill felt left out, and he convinced Fleur to have another baby. Nicole was the result, and Bill finally felt that his family was complete.

He finally learned to love his job at Gringott's in London. Part of this was working with Hermione Granger, who later became his sister-in-law. The two had developed a close friendship, but Bill couldn't even tell her that Fleur had left him.

It had been over a month now. He still hadn't gotten accustomed to waking up alone. With all the kids, except Nicole, away at school, it had been easy to keep the secret. He hated lying to everyone, especially Nicole, by saying that Fleur had gone to France to care for her ailing mother. In all honesty, he had no idea if her mother was well or not. He hadn't spoken to the woman in over a year.

* * *

Bill poured himself a cup of strong coffee. Once again, he hadn't slept much last night. He stared at the black liquid steaming in the mug and sighed loudly. He knew he should get dressed and wake Nicole up to go to his mother's, but he couldn't find the strength to get out of the chair. 

"Daddy?" Nicole's small voice broke through his reverie, and he turned to look at her. She had Fleur's blonde hair, but Nicole's was curlier, like her Uncle Charlie's. She had her father's bright brown eyes, and his congenial smile. In spite of his troubles, he smiled at her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Can you do my hair? I did everything else myself," she said proudly. It was true; she had managed to dress herself and even tie her shoelaces, but her hair wasn't fixed.

"I see that," Bill said, trying to sound upbeat. "And you look lovely. But let's see what we can do about that hair."

Nicole turned around so Bill could brush her hair and tie it back. He pulled it into a ponytail, fastening it with the blue ribbon she'd brought. He was pleased with his success, but when she turned around, Nicole was frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mummy doesn't do it like that," she said. "She braids it."

Bill sighed and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her head. "Well, Mummy isn't here, and I'm afraid Daddy isn't good with girls' hair," he explained. "We'll ask Grandmum to fix it when we get there, all right?"

This seemed to satisfy Nicole, and she bounced off his lap, kissed his cheek and went in search of her doll to take with her.

* * *

When they arrived at the Burrow, Nicole went to play in the living room while Molly pulled Bill aside. 

"You haven't said in a while, but how is Fleur's mother doing?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "The same, I think." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Molly's eyes narrowed slightly, and she gave her son a hard look. "But Fleur's been gone over a month now. When is she coming home?"

Bill sighed and played absently with his wedding ring. "I don't know, Mum, but I don't really have time to discuss it. I'm running late," he said irritably.

"All right, Bill," Molly replied. "I'm just worried about you. You don't look well."

"Thanks, Mum, for your concern," he said, kissing her cheek. "But I'm fine. I'll be back this evening for Nicole." He went to kiss his daughter good-bye before Apparating to work.

At Gringott's, his "other mum," as he affectionately called Hermione, wasn't much better.

"Bill, you look terrible," she commented first thing.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said with false cheeriness. "I guess I'm not sleeping well."

"Still?" she asked. "Well, I can't say that I blame you. I can't sleep unless George is next to me. You must really miss Fleur."

"Yes, I do," Bill replied softly. His hurt and sadness swelled in his chest, and he cleared his throat nervously so he wouldn't show his emotions.

"When's she coming back?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he replied curtly. "If you don't mind, I have several things I need to get done this morning. So if you'll excuse me." With that, he went into his office and shut the door behind him.

He sat down at his desk, laid his head upon it and cried for the first time since Fleur had left him.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood where Bill had left her thinking. Something wasn't right with him. She got the impression he was hiding something from the rest of the family. She knew that Bill was a proud man and would never openly discuss something that was bothering him. The only way he would talk is if someone whom he trusted confronted him.

With that in mind, Hermione went to her fireplace, threw some powder into it and yelled, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, George Weasley's office!"

Moments later, her husband's head appeared in the fire. "Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Miss me already?"

"Always, George," she said with a wink. "Are you incredibly busy?"

"Not at the moment," he replied. "Something the matter?"

"Yes, I'm worried about Bill. He looks awful, but when I tried to ask him about it, he wouldn't talk about it," she said in a rush.

"Hermione, I'm sure it's nothing," George replied. "I'm sure he just misses Fleur."

"But that's it, isn't it?" his wife replied. "If he misses her that much, why not go and see her? I think something else is wrong, something bigger."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" George asked. He knew Hermione had a good sense about people, especially people she knew well.

"Talk to him?" she asked, biting her lip. She knew George would balk at the idea, but this was important.

"Me?" he asked. "Bill wouldn't confide in me. Why don't you ask Charlie? They've always been closer."

"Because Charlie's in Romania, and he and Cassie are busy with the new baby," Hermione said exasperatedly. "Please, George? Just come by to take me to lunch, only I'll be gone. Then ask Bill."

George thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine," he relented. "But it's not going to work."

"George, have you forgotten that it was Bill who convinced me to give you a chance when we got married?" she asked. "He'll talk to you if you just ask him."

"Okay, okay," he said. "But you'd better make this up to me later."

"We'll see," she said with a smirk.

George's head disappeared from her fire, and she went back to her work.

* * *

Bill jumped three meters when someone knocked on his door at noon. He'd barely gotten any work done that morning; he couldn't concentrate. He kept dwelling on the sad situation he found himself in. 

He was rather surprised when George opened the door and poked his head in. "You haven't seen Hermione, have you?" he asked.

Bill shook his head. "Not since this morning," he replied.

George sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly entered Bill's office. "I was supposed to meet her for lunch, but I guess she got tired of waiting," he said casually. "Say, now that I've been stood up, why don't we go?"

Bill almost immediately said no, but he glanced around his office. He cooped himself in it all morning, and he needed to get out before he lost his sanity. "Sure, little brother," he said, standing up and throwing down his quill.

The two red-heads meandered down Diagon Alley, looking for somewhere to eat. The Leaky Cauldron was too crowded, so they decided on an out of the way outdoor café.

Once they'd ordered, George shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated confrontation, and he had no idea how to broach the subject of Bill's unhappiness,

"So…" he began, "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

Bill sighed and forced a smile. "Oh, fine," he said. "You know, a bit lonely with Fleur gone, but her mum needed her."

George suddenly realized something. Bill's depression seemed to begin just before Fleur left. He wondered if perhaps they had problems, and she left to take some time apart. He remembered when he and Hermione had invited everyone over to tell that they were expecting another baby. Bill had brought Nicole over that evening by himself. Fleur had come later, though it had been obvious that Bill hadn't known where she was.

"Well, when she gets back, you'll all have to come over for dinner," George said conversationally. "You know, like when Hermione and I announced the new baby?"

That did it, George noticed. Bill's expression darkened and he began clenching his fists together on top of the table. He raised his head to look George in the eyes, and George saw a hollow man staring at him.

"Bill," he said, "what is it? I know something's wrong. We're worried about you."

"George, I know you mean well, you and Hermione," Bill replied. "But it really isn't any of your business. And I don't want to talk about it."

George chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. On the one hand, he knew Bill wasn't someone to anger, but on the other hand, something was definitely wrong with his brother.

"Bill, I'm not trying to pry," George said hesitantly, "but I really want to help you. You've always been there for everyone else, and now I want to be there for you. I know we haven't been especially close, but you and Hermione are. And if I go home tonight and tell her you've said you're fine, she's going to pop over to your house and mother you do death. So you can either talk to me, or deal with my wife, which isn't something I'd suggest," he finished with a smile.

Bill sighed and looked at his younger brother. When exactly had George become a responsible man, he wondered.

"Fine," he relented. "You want to know?" George nodded, and Bill stood, saying, "Let's get out of here and get a drink." He started to walk away quickly, so George followed after tossing some Galleons onto the table for their uneaten lunches.

Bill chose a very seedy pub on the edge of the Alley, and he led George to a table in the back. After ordering two shots of Firewhiskey, Bill spoke softly.

"The day you and Hermione announced the baby, you remember that Fleur and I didn't arrive together?" he asked.

George nodded, stifling the proud smile of being right.

"Well, I had no idea where she'd been," Bill continued. "I picked Nicole up from the Burrow that afternoon, after Mum Floo'ed and said Fleur hadn't been there all day. I was worried, but when she arrived at your place, I was relieved. Until we got home."

He paused as their drinks arrived, and Bill tossed his shot back, grimacing at the taste, while George let his sit on the table.

"After we put Nicole to bed, Fleur told me she was leaving," Bill said. "I assumed that her Mum was sick again, but she said that she was leaving me. She wanted a divorce."

George's jaw dropped, and he struggled to make sense of what he was hearing. "Why, Bill?" he asked stupidly.

"Said she was tired of being stuck at home all day; tired of raising kids; and tired of being married and boring," Bill spat. "Said she'd met someone who made her feel alive and beautiful again, and she didn't want me anymore."

He picked up George's drink and tossed it back, this time, grimacing less. "I had no idea she felt like that. She never told me; I guess she wanted me to read her bloody mind." He paused, signaling the waitress for another round. "D'you remember a chap from Hogwarts called Roger Davies?"

"Yeah," George said with a nod. "A Ravenclaw, a year behind me in school. Why? What's he got to do with anything?"

"I knew that he and Fleur had gone to the Yule Ball together all those years ago, but I didn't she still held some feeling for him. She told me she was leaving me for him. Apparently, she ran into him one day in Diagon Alley and decided to boff him."

The second round of drinks arrived, and Bill downed them both straight away. "She's filed divorce papers," he said finally.

"What?" George asked in disbelief.

"That sodding harlot is divorcing me," Bill said bitterly.

"But what about the kids?" George asked, trying to discreetly discourage the waitress from bringing any more drinks.

"She doesn't want them," Bill replied. "She's given me full custody. They don't know yet. How am I supposed to tell them?" he asked.

"Merlin, Bill," George said. "I had no idea. What can we do? Can we take Nicole for you for a while, until you get yourself together?"

Bill smiled sadly at George. "No thanks, mate," he said, the liquor starting to hit him. "This is my life, my problem, and I'll deal with it."

"But Bill, you've got to tell everyone," George said. "You've got to tell your kids."

"I don't know how," he admitted. "I don't know how to tell them I've failed them."

"But you haven't," George insisted, resting his hand atop his brother's. "It's their mum who's failed them, and they'll realize it, maybe not at first, but eventually." He sighed, taking in Bill's glazed-over eyes and inebriated expression. "But first, why don't I take you home, so you can rest? I'll let Hermione know you won't be back today."

Bill's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Yes, you're right, little brother. I'm too drunk to work this afternoon."

* * *

Later that evening, after Bill had slept off his intoxication, George arrived with Nicole in tow. 

"Thought I'd do you a favor and let you avoid Mum at the same time," George said with a smile. "How're you?"

"Better," Bill admitted. "Since when have you been such a good listener?"

George smirked. "Since I married Hermione," he quipped. His expression grew serious, and his voice lowered. "Listen, I know you want to do this in your own time, but why don't you go up to Hogwart's tomorrow, for Easter holidays? You can all talk and have it out then."

Bill stretched and smiled at Nicole before turning to his brother. "That sounds like a good idea, George. Thanks for everything," he said.

"Anytime, Bill," George said. "Like I said, you've been there for all of us at some point, and I'm here for you anytime you need me."

The two brothers hugged, and George Apparated home, leaving Bill and his youngest daughter alone.

* * *

The next morning, after contacting Headmaster Snape, Bill and Nicole Floo'ed to Hogwarts. Ron and Katie had discreetly excused themselves and their children, leaving Bill and his five children alone in their quarters. 

Once everyone was seated, Bill looked sadly at each of them. Just as he was about to speak, Marie, the eldest at sixteen, spoke.

"Dad," she said, "does this have something to do with Mum?"

Bill marveled at her astuteness, and answered, "Yes, Marie, it does."

Luc looked to his older sister, bewildered, as the twins leaned forward in their chairs.

"Well, let's talk about it, hmm?" Bill said nervously. He picked Nicole up and sat her on his lap on the sofa. He stroked her hair and smiled weakly. "Kids, Mummy's gone, and she's not coming back," he said simply.

Nicole looked confused for a moment. "Did she die?" she asked.

"No, she didn't die," Bill answered. "She's just gone away."

Bradley clutched Bridget's hand. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bradley," Bill answered.

Nicole's face started to screw up, and tears fell from her eyes. "But doesn't she love us anymore?"

Bill hugged her to his chest while she cried and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure Mummy misses you very much, and I don't know why she went away. But wherever she is, I know that she loves you very much."

"She didn't even come to say good-bye to us," Marie said angrily. "When did she leave?"

"A month ago," Bill said. "Now, I haven't told anyone else in the family yet. Your Uncle George knows, but that's it. Whenever you're ready, we can tell everyone that your Mum and I… Well, we're getting a divorce."

"But I want her to come back!" Nicole wailed.

"Shhh, darling," Bill soothed. "I do too, but she's not going to. But no matter what happens, Nicole, I love you more than anything in the world. And I'm never leaving, and I will always be here for you. I love you all so much."

Through her tears, Nicole hugged him tighter. "I love you too, Daddy. I'm sorry Mummy hurt you too."

"Thank you, baby," Bill said as a large lump formed in his throat.

The other children hugged their father and cried for their mother. Marie kissed Bill's cheek and said, "We're never leaving you either, Daddy. We love you."

Bill smiled to himself, in spite of the family's tears. For them, he would always be thankful to Fleur. No matter how she'd hurt him, she'd given him these five wonderful children, and he would always love her for that. He knew that as long as he had his children, he would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, the angst is back. They couldn't all be happy, now could they? 


	7. Oblivious

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: Many men nowadays find themselves as the primary caregiver to their children. Fred Weasley deals with the perils of being a "Quidditch Dad."

A/N: To answer some questions, no, these stories are not in sequential order. They are random one-shots. If you're really curious about the sequence order, its: Charlie/Cassie, Fred/Angelina, George/Hermione, Percy/Tonks, Bill/Fleur, Remus/Ginny, Ron/Katie, Harry/Luna

* * *

Oblivious

"Fred, are you listening to me?"

Fred Weasley shook his head, clearing it. "Yes, dear," he said to his wife.

"Now, don't forget to pick the younger kids up at one o'clock from day school," Angelina reminded. "The twins get picked up at two."

"Yes, dear," Fred said.

"After that, Albus and Jeffrey go to Quidditch practice; Minnie goes to her music lesson; and Stephen goes to dueling," Angelina continued. "You'll pick Minnie and Stephen up an hour later, and I'll get the other two after practice."

"Angelina, I've got it," Fred assured her.

She looked at him skeptically but didn't say anything else. She gathered her broom and Quidditch equipment before kissing her husband and leaving for practice.

Angelina had been playing professional Quidditch for almost fifteen years. She was the Captain and star Chaser for Puddlemere. This was probably her last year of playing, but she'd been promised the coaching position after her career was over.

With the new season starting, she would no longer be able to take the kids to school and other activities, so Fred would have to take the afternoon off from the shop to do it. Needless to say, Angelina wasn't comfortable with Fred adhering to such a strict schedule. But he was her husband, and for reasons she could never understand, she loved him.

* * *

George returned from lunch that afternoon to the shop to find Fred sitting lazily on the counter, playing with some double-sided Galleons. George checked the clock on the wall. 

"Fred, don't you have to pick your kids up now?" he asked.

Fred's eyes snapped up to the clock, and he swore loudly before falling off the counter to the floor.

"Damn it, George, why didn't you remind me?" he asked irritably.

"I thought I just did," George replied.

Fred glared at him before Apparating to his younger children's day school. He was lucky he hadn't splinched himself with how hastily he'd arrived.

"There you are, Dad," Jeffrey said irritably.

Fred stifled the urge to roll his eyes. Jeffrey was, as Angelina called him, the "dramatic one." With his black hair and blue eyes twinkling against his dark skin, he even _looked_ dramatic.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Fred said, taking Jeffrey and Stephen by the hand. "Daddy was busy at his shop."

"Where're we going now?" Stephen asked. If Jeffrey was the dramatic one, Stephen was the delicate one. He was thin, small for his age, and he was the only one who had Fred's bright red hair. The six-year-old was very sensitive and was usually the one the others picked on, especially the mischievous twins.

"We've got to go pick up Albus and Minnie now," Fred said. He hurried down the street to the primary school with the two boys in tow.

The twins were a good mix of their parents, tall like Angelina, yet they had a stocky build like their father. They had a mocha complexion and big hazel eyes that always seemed to dance with mirth.

After collecting the two older children and briefly speaking with their Headmaster about their behavior _again_, Fred and the four younger Weasleys headed to Diagon Alley before their afternoon activities began.

"Dad," Albus said, "Mum always lets us have a snack after school."

Fred eyed him suspiciously for a moment before agreeing. Off they went to the ice cream parlor.

Almost immediately, Fred knew this was a mistake. The kids immediately started yelling at each other to see who got theirs first. Poor Stephen, the youngest and smallest, got pushed to the back. He looked pitifully at Fred, who scooped him up onto his shoulders.

After the kids messily ate their ice cream, they left, much to the pleasure of Florean, the shop's owner.

"We still have a half hour before Quidditch practice starts," Fred said, checking his watch.

"Mum always takes us to the shops if we have extra time," Minnie said innocently.

Stephen started to say something, but Albus and Jeffrey glared at him behind Fred's back.

"Oh," Fred said. "Right. How about the Quidditch store?"

"Yea!" the kids chorused.

Upon entering the shop, the children went in four different directions. Fred ran into Harry, who was buying his son James his first racing broom, and Bill with his boys Luc and Bradley. James wanted to try out for the Quidditch team next year at Hogwarts, but he needed a new broom to practice. Luc and Bradley already played Quidditch for Gryffindor, and they were excitedly telling James all about it.

The three men talked, but they were interrupted when the store's manager pulled Fred aside and asked him to take his children out of the store. Apparently, Albus, Minnie and Jeffrey had knocked over a window display and had run into several customers while chasing Stephen.

Bill and Harry snickered as Fred apologized profusely to the manager, offering to pay for any damages.

When Fred returned, Harry laughed aloud as Fred bellowed for his kids, telling them it was time to go.

"Merlin, Fred," Harry commented. "You're just like a football Mum."

"A what?" Fred asked.

"It's a Muggle term for a Mum who carts her kids around all day," Harry explained.

"Except in Fred's case, he's a Quidditch Dad," Bill joked. He and Harry laughed loudly, but Fred just glared before leading his children out of the shop.

Fred took Albus and Jeffrey to the park for Quidditch practice before taking Minnie to the elderly witch's house where she had her music lesson.

Lastly, he took Stephen to his dueling lesson. He and Angelina hoped these lessons would improve the young boy's confidence and help him ward off attacks from his brothers and sister.

* * *

Later that evening, after all the children had been collected from various activities, Fred, Angelina and their children Floo'ed to George's and Hermione's for dinner. 

Angelina looked exhausted but exhilarated about the start of a new season. Fred just looked exhausted.

"Long day, Fred?" George asked his twin.

"Merlin, how do you do it?" Fred asked, sinking into a chair, as George put dinner in the oven. The children were off playing in the yard, and the women were discussing the birthday party for Ginny's youngest.

"Do what?"

"Keep up with all your kids and their activities," Fred replied.

"Easy," George replied, setting a bottle of butterbeer in front of Fred. "Hermione has a lovely color-coded chart for each day of the week."

Fred took a sip of his drink and looked thoughtful. "Think she'd make one for us?"

"One what?" Hermione asked from the door.

"One of those very spiffing organizational charts for the kids' stuff," George said with laughter in his voice.

Angelina rolled her eyes as she stood behind her husband. "We wouldn't need one if Fred would just pay attention," she said, giving Fred's hair a small tug.

Fred reached behind him and awkwardly pulled Angelina down to kiss him. When he released her, he winked and said, "If my wife wasn't such a beautiful distraction, I'd have better luck concentrating."

Angelina kissed him again and whispered, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Fred grinned at her before George cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry, brother dear," Fred said, squeezing Angelina's hand once more.

"So, what happened, Fred?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on George's lap.

"I'll tell you," Angelina said authoritatively as she sat down.

George and Hermione exchanged a smirk as Angelina began her tale.

"First of all," she said, "Fred was late picking them up from school."

"Now, hang on just one minute," Fred interrupted. "I was only late getting the two younger ones. We were perfectly on time for the twins," he said proudly.

"Oh right," his wife replied, rolling her eyes. "You're just father of the year, aren't you?" She shook her head in frustration before continuing. "Will you let me finish, please?"

"Yes, dear," replied Fred.

"So after he gets the kids, he gives them ice cream."

"No!" Hermione cried. George shook his head.

"Fred, even I know not to give kids sweets in the afternoon," George placated.

Fred's face wore an expression of a deer caught in wandlights.

"And then, he takes them to the Quidditch store," Angelina said. "And you can imagine how that went. When I went to get my broom cleaned after practice, the manager told me he had to ask them to leave!"

The two other adults laughed hysterically.

"I know!" George exclaimed. "Bill Floo'ed me!"

"I didn't know!" Fred cried.

"Face it, Freddy," George said through his laughter. "Those kids ran you over today."

Fred leaned his head onto the table in defeat. Angelina rubbed his back affectionately as she laughed with her in-laws.

"So he manages to get everyone to practices and lessons successfully," she said and everyone cheered. "But then he forgot to get Stephen after picking up Minnie. He gets home, and the poor dueling club bloke has to Floo him to come get Stephen."

"That's not the worst part," Fred said, his voice muffled by the tabletop. "Little Stephen was in a right state when I got there, crying and everything. I felt horrible!"

"You should," Hermione said sternly. "Leaving your child like that. Why, I don't know what I would do to George if that happened."

Fred raised his head sorrowfully. "I said I felt horrible," he insisted.

George and Angelina snickered, and Fred sat up fully. "Look, I don't know how I got elected to be the caregiver for the children," he pouted.

"Well, would you rather I quit the team and stayed home?" Angelina asked rhetorically. "Do you want to give up our nice house and all our Gringott's savings?" Fred shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Fred sighed. "There's just so much to keep up with, all their activities and things."

Hermione sighed. "All right, Fred," she said. "I'll make you a chart."

"Thank you, Hermy!" Fred exclaimed, leaning across his brother to kiss her cheek. "You're the best…er… after Angelina, of course."

George made a sound like a whip cracking, and Hermione snickered as she went off in search of her parchment and colored quills.

"What was that noise, George?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," George said innocently. "I just didn't realize Angelina wore the trousers in your marriage."

"She doesn't," Fred said indignantly. "I'm the head of this family."

Angelina coughed loudly and followed Hermione across the room.

"No, I just let him think he is," she whispered to the other girl.

"That's all you can do until he learns," Hermione said with a sigh. "I have to do it with George, too."

The sisters-in-law giggled as their husbands struck up a conversation about Puddlemere's chances this season.

"Think they'll ever figure it out?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not," Angelina replied with a laugh. Fred winked at her from the table, and she laughed again.

"But Merlin, help me," she said. "I love that man."


	8. Reunited

**A Day in the Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the kids.

Summary: When two people grow apart, it's tough to find time together to rekindle the flame. Remus and Ginny attempt to reconnect with each other, despite the demands on their time.

A/N: This is dedicated to Austin, who has begged me incessantly for this. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

Reunited

"So, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling at her sister-in-law, "what are you and Remus going to do tomorrow?"

"I've no idea," Ginny replied with a shrug. "I think deep down, neither of us believes we're actually going to get a whole day together."

"Well, whatever you end up doing, you both deserve it," Hermione said, patting Ginny's hand.

It was true. Remus and Ginny Lupin had not had a moment alone together in over a year. With their two boys, Sirius and John, nine and seven, respectively, and baby Margaret born last year, they had either been working or taking care of children.

Remus had been promoted a year before; he was now Head of Auror Training. Ginny, meanwhile, opened her second Apothecary in Hogsmeade. She still worked primarily in the Diagon Alley shop, leaving her friend Hannah Abbot to run the Hogsmeade shop.

Things had come to a head between Remus and Ginny a month before when Sirius and John had been left at day school because neither parent could remember who was supposed to collect the children. A huge argument had broken out about it; in the end, nothing was resolved because neither wanted to give up their careers and work from home. Yet something needed to change soon.

Hermione had wrangled George into suggesting they take the three kids for an entire day, leaving their parents plenty of time to get reacquainted.

"So, you're getting the kids in the morning?" Ginny asked. She was brewing Remus' Wolfsbane Potion for next week's full moon. It was just starting to simmer when Hermione had come into the Apothecary.

"Yes, at eight," Hermione replied. "Is that too early?"

"No, that's fine," Ginny replied. "What will you do with them all day?"

"I thought I'd take them to the library in the morning," she answered. "George wants to take the boys to his pick-up Quidditch game in the afternoon, while Margaret naps. But you don't worry about them. We'll be fine."

Ginny smiled in relief before stirring the Potion again. At thirty-two years old, Ginny was beginning to feel burned out. And for the first time in weeks, she was starting to feel excited about being with her husband.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke to silence. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Remus' side of the bed was cold, so he'd been up for a while. She remembered the days early in their marriage when they would fall asleep holding each other after making love; lately, they'd been going to bed at different times and sleeping with their backs to each other. 

Ginny was just about to get up when Remus quietly opened the door and peeked in. Even at fifty-three, he was still handsome. His grey hair swept gracefully across his forehead and brought out his light blue eyes. His tall frame had lost some of its tone over the years, but he was still in excellent shape and still caught admiring glances from witches in the street.

He smiled warmly at her. "You're awake," he commented.

"What time is it?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"A bit after nine," he replied. Remus crossed the room and climbed back into bed next to Ginny. "George came to get the kids an hour ago. Thankfully, they were all ready to go."

"You got them up and dressed?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Remus replied, kissing the top of her head. "I thought I'd let you sleep."

Ginny snuggled into his arms and smiled to herself. Remus was a natural father. He was made to have children. Perhaps it was his easy-going nature or his patience. But he'd always been the one to have better luck with getting the kids up in the morning.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, interrupting the peaceful silence.

To answer his question, Ginny's stomach gave a loud rumble. Remus chuckled and raised his wand. "_Accio_ breakfast!" he called. Moments later, a tray levitated into the room and set itself in front of Ginny.

She gaped at it, taking in the eggs, toast and tea before her. There was also a small vase with a pink rose in it, her favorite.

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife," Remus said softly.

"Aren't you lovely this morning?" she asked. She buttered a slice of toast and held it out to her husband.

He grinned at her and bit of a piece of it, chewing thoughtfully. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Honestly?" she said. "I just want to stay in. We could finally get the attic cleaned out, you know?"

"Love, do you really want to spend the day together cleaning out the attic?" Remus asked with an amused expression. "How about we get to know each other again?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Since Margaret was born, we seem to have grown apart," he said sadly. "I know you've noticed, Gin. We don't talk anymore unless it's to argue about the children or money. We don't do anything together; it's always about the kids. I love them, but I miss you, Ginny. I miss my wife."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "I was so afraid I was losing you," she admitted. "I was afraid you'd leave, like Fleur."

Remus tilted her face up to his and brushed her tears away. "I'd never leave you," he whispered. He lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her lips.

Ginny sighed at the contact, realizing how much she'd missed Remus' kisses and his touch.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I do love you, Ginny. I love you even more than the day I married you," he said sincerely.

"I love you, too, Remus," she replied. "I always have."

He smiled at that and moved to kiss her again, but Ginny shied away. "I haven't had my bath yet," she said.

Remus wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Let's go have a bath then," he said with a cheeky smile. He stood from the bed, kissing Ginny's hand. "Don't move," he said. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared out of the room, and Ginny could hear the tap running for the bath. A few moments later, a stark naked Remus reentered the bedroom.

"Your bath awaits, mi'lady," he said. Ginny giggled at him. "What are you laughing at?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," she said pushing back the covers and standing. She started to walk towards the door, but Remus stopped her.

"Not until you undress," he stated. She started to protest, but he stopped her.

Silencing her with a kiss, he began to slowly untie her nightgown, letting it fall past her shoulders to the ground. He stepped back to admire her, causing her to blush under his scrutiny.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured.

Ginny instinctively covered herself with her arms and shook her head. "Not after giving birth to three children."

"No," Remus insisted. "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He kissed her again, but this time, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

He gently set her down in the tub of warm water before climbing in behind her. When his arms wrapped gently around her, she sighed in contentment.

"This feels wonderful," she said. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Ginny," Remus replied, pushing her hair from her neck so he could kiss it. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good husband lately. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"You haven't been a bad husband," Ginny said. But Remus wasn't convinced.

"No," he insisted. "Half the time I'm not even here, and when I am here, my mind is at work; or I'm too exhausted for anything else. I haven't given you the attention you deserve, but I want you to know that I never didn't want to be with you."

"Remus, I've been just as neglectful," Ginny said. "I've spent too much time being angry with you or dealing with the kids or the new shop. I have missed you, though." She turned her head to kiss her husband on the mouth, and he tightened his arms around her.

"Ginny," Remus said after a moment, "when's the last time we spent quality time together?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when is the last time we made love?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Three months ago?"

"Try six," he said with a laugh.

"Six months?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Remus replied. "And I, for one, would like to make up for lost time."

She giggled at him before turning around to face him, straddling his lap. She kissed him deeply, as he let his hands roam her body.

He traced her jaw line with his fingers and looked into her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Ginny felt her breath hitch just from the intensity of his gaze.

"Darling," he said tenderly, "I love you so much."

* * *

Later that evening, George and Hermione returned with the three Lupin children. Hermione was relieved to see Remus and Ginny cuddling and laughing on the sofa when they arrived. Apparently her plan of reuniting the pair had worked. George noticed as well and winked at his wife. 

"So, how was your day?" George asked Remus and Ginny.

"Wonderful."

"Amazing."

"Thanks for watching the children," Remus said, shaking George's hand. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Hermione said, hugging Ginny. "We'll be happy to do it again anytime you want."

"Oh, really?" Remus asked. "How about next Sunday night? That's two nights after the full moon, and I want to take my perfect wife on a proper date."

George and Hermione gawked at each other before George began to chuckle to himself. Apparently, Hermione's plan had worked a little too well.

"Uh, sure," George said. "We'd love to."

"Great!" Ginny said. She kissed her brother's cheek before returning to her husband's side.

"Could I use your loo?" George asked.

"Sure, use the one upstairs," Remus said. He went to see about the children and put Margaret to bed, while George went upstairs.

Ginny and Hermione giggled as Ginny told her sister-in-law about her incredible day, leaving out several details. Remus returned, blushing under the knowing gaze from Hermione.

A few moments later, George returned looking bewildered. "Say, Remus," he began, "why's there water all over the bathroom floor? I almost slipped!"

Remus flushed even more, and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.

"I guess we forgot to dry up after the bath this morning," Ginny admitted sheepishly. "We were a little preoccupied."

Hermione giggled with Ginny, but George looked puzzled.

"If you were taking a bath, how did most of the water end up on the floor?" he asked.

Hermione took her husband by the arm and led him towards the door.

"I'll explain it to you when we get home," she whispered.

As they left, Remus took Ginny in his arms. "And I'll explain it to _you_ again, after the children are in bed, my dear."

"Oh, yes you will!" Ginny exclaimed before kissing his lips firmly.

Giggles interrupted them, and they couple turned to see Sirius and John grinning at them.

"Look, John," Sirius said. "Mummy and Daddy are snogging. That means they love each other."

"Yes, we do, Sirius," Remus said smiling at Ginny. "Yes, we do."

* * *

A/N- So that's it, folks! Out of curiosity, which one was your favorite? Was there one you didn't like? I hope you enjoyed them all, and review, of course! 


End file.
